Rewards/Drones
Chapter 1; Yamato and K-Buto, Tsubasa and Y-Ite Yamato/K-Buto LV1 Yamato is the main character of the game, although there are plenty of adult characters to drown him out, and he doesn't really act much like a kid for many parts of the game. K-Buto is easily the most powerful drone in the game, and the most reliable. He will spend most of the game dealing the most damage, not requiring side armor for a very long time, able to equip complete melee boosters. Many rounds will be one-hit-killing enemies, sometimes with cards, to hold the defenses. If K-Buto is heavily-injured, he can simply go back into Dor-O and then continue on next turn. Tsubasa/Y-Ite LV1 For much of a no-Badlands game, Y-Ite will be entirely useless, despite the very high accuracy, because gun boosters are extremely expensive and not worth the hassle, and she absolutely requires thorax armors, and she won't be able to get one until Chapter 8. Luckily for her, she gains her best melee booster in chapter 11 (Thorax Armor 2), and for players who are fighting the Badlands, she gets her ultimate weapon before the endgame Badlands levels begin. If the Machine Cannon is traded to her from Fris-B, she will, like Honey-B, have her best Story Chapters equipment by Chapter 16. As the chapters continue, even with a defensive booster rather than a gun booster, she will get much better attack power, but so will everyone else. Her ability to double healing cards is invaluable, however, and will continue to be more and more her role in the game into the endgame. It is highly advised she never equips speed boosters, despite an incredulous speed. This is because she has a low natural defense, unlike Honey-B, and not only will she be one-hit-killed by any hit if an evasion backfires, but defense does multiply damage reduction for evasion. It is debatable whether she continue to use guns, or if she should simply just equip nothing but defense boosters and heal, in the endgame, especially with her excellent gun. Chapter 3; Dr. Sakuma and Dor-O Dor-O LV1 The appearance of Dr. Sakuma opens the intermission screen between each fight, where the player can experience extended dialogue, equip their drones in the Hangar, fight in the Badlands, combine cards and set their deck, fight against other DS players on WiFi, and view the map before each fight. Dor-O specifically requires many upgrades to continue to be relevant. He doesn't gain antennas or radar wings unless hacked, but his cannon power naturally raises very high. Most of the time, if the player makes smart choices about equipment and recycles their scrap ore, they will end up, regularly, with the ability to upgrade Dor-O's level. This should only ever be done in spats of 3, as any other way is very expensive. Dor-O will be at level 10 most near Chapter 10, which will afford him a decent attack power able to mop up enemies left over after all the allies act, which is what he is meant for. As more equipment is unlocked in the hangar, he becomes less relevant, until he does 0 damage against all enemies in the later game. However, as the game gets harder, he transitions from a cannon drone to a full-healer without cards, incredibly important if playing a no-Badlands game, or if just fighting challenging levels. Chapter 4; Shoya and A-Geeto, Yui and Hicar-E Shoya/A-Geeto LV3 A-Geeto is a strange drone; for the story chapters, he equips gun accuracy-increasing blades, and cannot equip anything but his own blades, but he isn't good in either guns or melee. He can be useful, again, for mopping up enemies, and he excels at picking up capsules from open roads. Remember that all drones for very nearly the entirety of his stay in the group cannot travel as fast as him, and he will have low defense if he equips guns. It is almost always better not to, and to instead equip melee boosters. A-Geeto is not so important that it is a great loss when he unjoins the group in Chapter 12. {C}Yui/Hicar-E LV3 Hicar-E is one of the most important drones in the first third of the game, dealing heavy damage against most drones (except butterflies) from afar. Much of missions will be spent with Hicar-E and K-Buto taking turns attacking and the other three barely helping. Hicar-E is a cannon drone, and her cannon power is natural, so giving her bonus experience is highly ill-advised. She will be away from damage if you plan things right, so giving her a gun is deadly to her, and giving her defense boosters is just unneeded. Like Shoya, Yui leaves at the end of Chapter 11, and leaves only Sev-N as the sole cannon drone for the next third of the game. Chapter 9; Minoru and Sev-N, Akane and Clove-R Minoru/Sev-N LV8 An economous player might ignore Sev-N until Chapter 11, where he will get the Missiles X2. Players who just don't care will immediately find Sev-N rather powerful, but not as powerful as Hicar-E. Until Chapter 11, that is, where he can attack 6 squares away, beating most enemy ladybugs, and can near one-hit-kill the most powerful two of the Four Generals in two turns in the very supposedly treacherous and challenging Chapter 11 that he gains this weapon and the group loses the best cannon unit, Hicar-E. In no-Badlands games, Sev-N takes the place of Hicar-E as the only usable drone besides Yamato, and with much more vigor than Hicar-E ever did, as he will also one-hit-kill half the enemies in the game, without cards, for much of the story chapters. This comes with risks, however, as more enemies further through the game have better movement, and the player may put themselves repeatedly in situations where he must save himself from being one-hit-killed, himself, by attacking a high-evasion flying unit. Cannons are very bad against evasion, and most enemies will try to evade. Attacking low-evasion units is often 100% guarantee of hitting. Akane/Clove-R LV8 Clove-R is very different according to how the player plays the game. If the player levels Clove-R, her defense will obviously go up, which is good, because flying units don't get terrain advantages and she doesn't have much. Then, she can spare a gun booster on the melee slot, which can be incredibly costly, if not for the extra scrap ore which comes from fighting the Badlands. Her anti-ground guns are extremely useful. If the player is fighting a no-Badlands game, she has to equip Thorax Armors, and unlike most flying units, she can equip the strongest one, so she becomes a flying tank when the first and third thorax armors become available. Her anti-ground guns are actually not that effective without additional gun boosters on the melee slot, which she should never have, so she will more or less join ranks with Y-Ite as a mop. When Hopp-R joins, the player may equip her with its Blast Gun 2, which make her just a little stronger, but also disable her from attacking butterflies. She will be powerful for the middle third of the game regardless. In the endgame Badlands, her final weapon is a Vulcan 3 with a +30 speed boost, which is obviously not a good weapon compared to other final weapons, especially when they're all beam type, so she folds into the background again. Rewards/Drones 2/3 -> Category:Rewards